Cute or Handsome?
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Xiumin ge, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"/"M-manis? Aku ini kan lelaki."/"Jangan bilang kalau kau ini hamil, ge."/Chen merasa menyesal karena ia telah mengkhawatirkan Xiumin hanya gara-gara persoalan sepele akibat dari kurang kepekaannya./EXO Drabble/ChenMin/Mind to Read?


**Title : Cute or Handsome?**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Family**

**Cast : ChenMin, Sohee Wonder Girls**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

Seorang lelaki tampan tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa di sebuah koridor sekolah. Langkah kakinya cepat, raut wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

BRAKKK.

"Chen?"

"Xiumin ge, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lelaki tampan tersebut-Chen memeluk erat Xiumin yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Chen sangat khawatir pada _gege _kesayangannya itu. Pasalnya, Chen baru mendapat kabar bahwa Xiumin pingsan di dalam toilet sekolah. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Chen sangat khawatir. Ia pun segera pergi ke UKS untuk melihat keadaan Xiumin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chen." tutur Xiumin seraya melepaskan pelukan Chen.

"Jangan membohongiku, _ge_. Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, lalu mengapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Chen khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chen, Xiumin pun menundukkan kepala sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Chen.

"Xiumin-_ge_!" sentak Chen.

Refleks Xiumin mendongak dan ia mendapati Chen tengah menatapnya tajam. Melihat hal tersebut, Xiumin pun bergidik ngeri. Mata adiknya itu tajam seperti elang yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya.

"Huwaaa, maafkan aku Chen. Jangan memandangku seperti itu lagi." Xiumin memeluk erat Chen dan merengek pada adiknya tersebut. Chen pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jawablah dengan jujur, mengapa tadi kau pingsan di toilet?" tanya Chen sembari memandang Xiumin lekat-lekat. Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Chen, kemudian ia menuntun Chen untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, kau harus janji satu hal padaku." ucap Xiumin.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bicarakan hal ini pada _baba_ dan _mama_. Aku takut mereka akan khawatir padaku, Chen." ungkap Xiumin penuh harap.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ini-"

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ini hamil, _ge_." ucap Chen dengan horror.

PLETAK.

"Yak! Mengapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Chen mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Kau pikir aku wanita, hah? Jelas-jelas aku ini lelaki tulen. Mana mungkin aku hamil?" sergah Xiumin tak terima.

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Mungkin kau punya kelainan yang membuatmu dapat hamil layaknya seorang wanita, _ge_," ungkap Chen. Ia tak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Xiumin telah merah padam karena menahan marah.

PLETAK. PLETAK. PLETAK.

"Auwww!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu! Enak saja kau mengatakan _gege_-mu ini memiliki kelainan," ucap Xiumin kesal.

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya bercanda." cengir Chen tak bersalah.

"Dasar, awas kalau kau mengulangi perkataanmu lagi!" ancam Xiumin.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan kau pingsan?" Chen bertanya lagi. Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Hhh, baiklah akan kuceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Xiumin, lihat siapa yang baru saja datang?"

"Hm? Kris." Xiumin memutar matanya kesal.

"Ah~ Dia tampan sekali."

"Hentikan itu, kau tampak seperti orang gila, Sohee." ucap Xiumin seraya menopang dagunya.

"Untuk apa? Seperti katamu, aku ini gila gara-gara melihat ketampanannya." Sohee terus memandangi Kris yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari dia selain ketampanannya itu sih?" tanya Xiumin sebal.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau cemburu dengan ketampanan Kris kan?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku ini lebih tampan darinya tahu." ucap Xiumin. Lantas Sohee memandang Xiumin dari bawah ke atas dan kembali ke bawah.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!"

Sohee melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Dengan tubuh gempalmu ditambah dengan pipi chubby-mu itu, kurasa kata 'tampan' kurang tepat untukmu. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika kau dikatakan 'manis." tutur Sohee.

"M-manis? Aku ini kan lelaki."

"Ya, lelaki manis." Sohee berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Karena perkataan Sohee itulah, aku berniat untuk diet. Tapi, tampaknya rencana diet ku gagal." ucap Xiumin dengan lesu.

"..."

"Chen?" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chen.

"Astaga, _ge._ Jadi begitu ceritanya." Chen berucap dengan penuh lega.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku sungguh lega, kukira kau ini sedang sakit atau apa? Habisnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu, porsi makanmu sangatlah sedikit. Ternyata kau sedang menjalankan diet tak berguna seperti itu." jelas Chen.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Diet ini sangat penting bagiku tahu." ungkap Xiumin.

"Apanya yang penting, hah? Kau kira dengan diet seperti itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih tampan? Justru kau tampak seperti mayat hidup berjalan, _ge_."

"Yak! Siapa yang tampak seperti mayat hidup?"

"KAU! Untuk apa kau diet? Kau itu tampan, _ge_. Jujur saja aku iri denganmu. Apa kau tidak sadar? Banyak wanita di sekolah ini yang mengagumimu." jelas Chen.

"K-kau serius, Chen? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?" tanya Xiumin polos.

"Ckck, pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Memang dasarnya kau yang tidak peka, _ge_." ungkap Chen kesal. Ia tak habis pikir memiliki _gege_ yang tidak peka seperti Xiumin.

"Terserah kau saja, Chen. Harusnya kau bangga memiliki _gege_ yang tampan dan dikagumi oleh banyak wanita sepertiku ini." ucap Xiumin dengan bangga.

"Bla, bla, bla. Dasar sombong!" Chen memutar matanya kesal.

"Hahaha, ayo kembali ke kelas! Aku sudah merasa sehat." ajak Xiumin seraya menarik tangan Chen untuk kembali ke kelas. Sedangkan sang empunya tangan-Chen hanya bisa menggerutu melihat tingkah laku Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan, Xiumin-_ge._"

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Yosh, berhasil juga ngebuat FF singkat ChenMin :D

Padahal tadinya Ace mau bikin incest!ChenMin, tapi pas lagi ngetik ga tau kenapa malah kepikiran Xiumin yang lagi diet hehehe. Ace minta maaf nih buat fans nya Xiumin *sujud-sujud*

Hoho, semoga puas deh sama FF nya Ace yang satu ini

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
